Cordão Umbilical
by Felisbela
Summary: Após a maldição, Yuki visita Tohru e fala sobre seus sentimentos. [Alerta: Spoiler do final do mangá]


**CORDÃO UMBILICAL**

Narração:  
_Yuki Souma_

Depois de quatro anos sem vê-lá, agora quase graduado na faculdade, já acostumado com a minha liberdade eu fui visitá-la. A sensação de voltar ao ninho me deixada excitado. Quando regressei para a capital, eu sorria, pois eu finalmente deixei um peso escorregar por minhas costas. Agora eu não escondia as minhas lágrimas. A senhora que estava ao meu lado me ofereceu um lenço e eu agradeci. Eu já estava livre da maldição há anos, mas enquanto não a reencontrei, eu não pude ficar verdadeiramente livre.

Cheguei cedo na casa de Kyo e Tohru. Avisei sobre a minha visita por telefone e eles me esperavam. Fui recebido por Kyo com a costumeira cordialidade do gato.

– Deveria ter ficado na sua casa. – Não respondi. As minhas brigas com ele já pareciam tolas. O apelido carinho Kyon também parecia não fazer mais sentido. Sentei-me no sofá da casa e fitei as inúmeras fotos da pequena família do casal. Longe da família, Souma, da sede, da maldição... tudo foi planejado com tanto carinho que sou tentado a imaginar como ela construiu aquela casa. Aquele sorriso de ponta-a-ponta só como ela sabia fazer ao tocar em cada móvel, em casa jogo de chá, em cada porta-retrato daquela casa, me fazia sorrir e querer ter visto suas reações. Como eu senti falta dela nesses quatro anos. Foi como se fosse ter perdido uma pessoa importante em minha vida.

Esperava aflito para ver a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos. Não foi preciso esperar dez minutos.

Lá estava ela... com um sorriso lindo e um bebê em seu colo. Ela sentou ao meu lado e colocou o bebê em meus braços. Era uma menina linda com os cabelos da tonalidade dos do pai. As bochechas estavam corada e suspeitei que a pouco ela a amamentou.

– Tentei chamá-lo para o batizado, mas não o encontrei. Perdoe-me. – Tohru me fitou culpada. Talvez agora que me via brincando tão feliz com a menina, se sentisse triste.

– Ela é linda. Ela tem o seu sorriso. – vi Tohru corada e me disse com aquele ar atrapalhado que a menina puxara Kyo e Kyoko em tudo. Ri e concordei com ela. Havia me esquecido da gargalhada que só conseguia fazer com ela.

– Onde está trabalhando?

– Numa livraria como ajudante. É um trabalho de meio período então sobra tempo para cuidar de Kyo e da Kyoko.

– Ora então deu o nome de sua mãe?

– Eu e Kyo achamos que seria uma boa escolha. – Tohru sorriu discretamente. Ela sempre iria nutrir um carinho muito grande pela mãe, assim como eu, assim como qualquer filho idolatra a mãe, mesmo que ela não seja a verdadeira mãe. Vi Kyo entrar na sala e pegar Kyoko em meus braços. Senti a falta do bebê em meus braços.

Agora não tinha escolha... eu tinha que contar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

– Eu vou me casar mês que vem e gostaria de sua presença. – Tohru fez um estardalhaço e gritou para Kyo a novidade. Kyo só fez que sim com a cabeça e pediu para que a esposa parasse de fazer tanto baralho para que Kyoko não acordasse. Eu ri pelas briguinhas do casal. Eles sempre seriam Kyo e Tohru.

– Mas é claro que vou, Yuki! Essa é uma data muitíssimo especial. Confesso que tinha pensado que você já estivesse casado, mas agora que recebi as boas notícias. – fiquei feliz pela alegria de Tohru, mas não era aquilo que queria revelar. Perguntei se poderia pegar um pouco de ar. Ela me mostrou o jardim dos fundos e nos sentamos na varanda.

– Yuki, se lembra de quando Ayame apareceu? Lembra que estávamos na horta plantando morangos? Aquele dia estava bem frio. Eu tenho saudades daquela época, Yuki. Da época em que você me acompanhava de volta para a casa do Shigure. Você se lembra? – ela voltou sem rosto para o meu e vi que ela chorava. – Desculpa, eu...

– Você se lembra que eu era o garoto do boné? – Tohru me fitou surpresa. – E desde então eu sou grato por sua existência. Foi você que me fez ver o mundo de uma outra maneira. Depois de vários anos, eu te reencontrei e você... você estava lá de braços abertos. Sempre me ouviu, sempre me ajudou, nunca riu dos meus atos, sempre escutava tudo com calma. Você não tem a idéia do quanto você me ajudou a crescer, Tohru. Você acabou sendo a mãe que eu nunca tive. – ela não falou nada e me abraçou. Como um tolo eu falei a palavra mãe inúmeras vezes em seu ouvido. Continuava a sorrir... sorrisos que eram os gritos da minha alma...

Tohru sempre seria a mãe que eu nunca tive.

**FIM**


End file.
